Mortal Opinions
by Love Things That Go BOOM
Summary: Yes, another one of these stories. So yeah, mortals see the demigods, get jealous of demigods, and all that stuff. A lot will be percabeth, but there will be plenty of other demigods, don't worry. K-plus, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Lou Jones**

Percy Jackson. Before I tell you about me, I need to tell you about Percy Jackson. He's on the swim team, and even though he's still in High School, he'll be going to the Olympics. He has beautiful messy black hair and gorgeous sea-green eyes. He claims he has a girl friend, but everybody knows that that's just to get the lame-os like Alice Ruan away from him.

The Winter Dance was coming up, and I was allowed to ask him. So I would. I walked up to him. "Heeyyy, Percy. Pretty cool that you made into the Olympics." He smiled at me that crooked Percy smile. "Thanks." I cross my fingers. "So, you wanna come to the Dance with me?"

He shook his head. "Sorry Lou, my girlfriend is coming down from San Francisco tonight to transfer here. I'll be going with her." Aww, still keeping up the act. "It's alright Percy, I know that she was made up to keep away Alice Ruan." He looked shocked. "Lou, she was really nice. And Annabeth, my 'fake' girlfriend, is meeting me after school today. Come see."

I grinned sweetly. "Kay, Percy."

DontmindmeimalinebreaklalalalalaohhilalalalalaIneedtokeeothisupuhilikebooksdprettymuchalligotformy

I was waiting with Percy after school. I knew eventually he'd give up and go to the dance with me. Finally a girl with a blond ponytail and these weirdo grey eyes walked up. "Hey Seaweed Brain." I was shocked. No one calls Percy a seaweed brain! "Oh hey Wise Girl."

They kissed, and I was a bit upset. Then I say some nice looking guy with a name tag that said 'Jason' on it. "Oh, heeyyy, wait up!" Percy looked at Jason. "Dude, get back towards Piper QUICKLY."

**A/N Soo, looked like Lou is in for a LOT of rejection. I'm sorry, all of the Argo II boys have girl friends. And if I know my characters, she likes ALL of them.**

**-Ella goes BOOM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke Grenade**

Piper Mclean. The most beautiful girl in school. Yes, she is the daughter of Tristen McLean, but she doesn't tell most people that. But she clearly trusts me, because she's told me, but not anybody else.

"Hey, Piper. You have a volleyball game tonight before the dance, right?"

"Yeah, I'm super excited for the dance, you'll have quite a surprise!"

Was she going to try to go to the dance with me? Please tell me she was! I had already practiced in front of the mirror to ask her.

Ididntfinishmysentencebefore:mybirthdaybuttheygotmetherightthingsoidontreallycare

It was time for the volleyball match and I had promised Piper I would be there. East Jefferson school had won, and it was thanks to Piper.

Afterwords, she ran up to a group of two boys and two girls, and she was talking with them. I was pretty near to them, so I walked over to them.

"Oh, sorry guys! This is, Luke, and Luke, this is Jason, Leo, Annabeth, and Hazel. Our friends Percy and Frank couldn't make it."

"Like Luke Castallan?" The blond, Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah. Well, see you at the dance Luke."

AnktherlinebreakithinkEllanamedmeLucy,I'malinebreaknamedLucy

I had spent an hour getting ready, I finally got to see Piper! She had said, 'See you at the dance' so I think she likes me too!

I had my older sister, Callie **(A/N Remember that name for later chapters) **drive me to the dance. I got out of the car and went to go find Piper. I found her chatting with Jason and the others were off doing something else.

"Hey Piper. Why did you bring so many people?"

"Well, they are my friends, and I had to bring Jason. He's my boyfriend."

"He's your what?"

"My boyfriend."

"But-"

"Goodbye Luke."

**A/N Four reviews! Yippee! My ultimate goal for the end of the story is a hundred review, please help me get there! I also really tried to make this longer which a lot of people asked for.**

**Question: What was the first thing that Annabeth said in the story? First person to answer gets a bunch of cookies and milk!**

**-Ella goes BOOM**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Guess what, We're All Okay is the first one to guess correctly, "He's the one. He has to be." Remember, I'm desperately trying to make this longer, im just really bad at it. Enjoy!**

**Callie Grenade**

I'm Caliope Grenade, and I have a little brother Luke. He's so stupid, constantly crushing on this girl, Piper. I'm friends with one of her friends, Percy Jackson. He's one of the most popular kids in school and on the swim team. However, he's actually really nice.

I'm the only one who believes in his imaginary girlfriend. She's coming next year. Percy and I are also friends with Frank, Leo, and Hazel. Frank and Hazel are dating too, but I like Leo. He's really funny, really creative, and kind of cute.

I also know it's kind of weird that I go to a different school from my brother, I go to Goode, but I actually thought it was better to go here. I also think that Leo likes me too, because he's always talking to me, and passing notes in class. He's also usually doodling some girl in his notebook, and she looks suspiciously like me. "hey, Leo. Who are you drawing?"

"I hope some day you find out."

"Who, though?"

"Well, she's just like you."

Satisfied, I begin walking home.

~ Time Lapse ~

It turns out, that Leo wasn't there the rest of the year, and he wasn't there over the summer. The next year, he walked in with a girl who looked like me. Same long blond hair and blue eyes, she was the one he had been drawing. And they were holding hands.

"Hey Leo, who is this?"

"Oh, hey Callie. This is Calypso. I found her when we were stranded on an island, but I had to leave and she couldn't. Eventually I found her." And then he kissed her.

"Oh. Well, bye."

**A/N Tell me which couples you like! And do you like Lucy the line break, or another name? Oh, and here We're All Okay, your cookies and milk. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) |~| |~|. I made them blue! **

**Do you think I should change my name? I'm thinking SilverFlame something or other.**

**-Ella Goes BOOM**


End file.
